


Trial of the Star Children

by GrandDoomerSoul85



Series: Continuity [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDoomerSoul85/pseuds/GrandDoomerSoul85
Summary: Bowser had once again ran into the Q being, but this time. He is not the only one. The Seven Star Children came face to face with the Q before one of Bowser and Mario's epic battles had the chance to happen.





	Trial of the Star Children

Bowser once tried to conquer the galaxy, twice, a hundred years apart. Or rather, a hundred years in our time. Specific people and species of the Mushroom Kingdom have increased longentivity, 20 years for them is 2,000 years for us, but that's besides the point. On one of his attempts, he was encountered by a mysterious god known as Q. The Q being had offered him a chance to change his ways, but the Koopa King declined and proceeded to fight Mario. He didn't care how long it took or how much suffering he had to go through just to win, he will win. For a day or two, he thought about Q. Every time he failed, he grew a bit worried that he would encounter him, but he snuffed them off and went to kidnap Peach like he did all over again. He had flung them towards the Acorn Plains, he had used the Power of the Dream Stone, he even tried to force a wedding with Peach on the moon.

That was his previous failure. He jumped from the moon to the planet. Given that he had survived the destruction and rebirth of the universe, this was nothing compared to the hell that he experienced. And once again he had his plan in motion. Bowser Junior was busy with his homework at the time, and making modifications to his Clown Car in between his assignments. Now that he was done with it, Bowser had another plan. He would kidnap not just Peach, but her defenders as well. In the dead of night, with a rather smart choice to tell you the truth, he kidnapped them in their sleep and sent the Mario Bros. into two different castle while Peach was kept in his castle. And for extra precautions, he had plucked every songbird of its feathers, taken every flower off the ground, stripped the trees of their leaves, and made his mages make sure it was not humid or dark in the surrounding areas of their prisons to make sure no mushrooms would grow.

But he forgot one thing. Mario's green dinosaur friend, Yoshi, who went to save his friends. Now, a familiar ape and a pseudo-copy of Mario attempted to resist when he took over their lands, but they too were caught and imprisoned, leaving the green dinosaur to save them. The creature at first took it stealthily, but when the first fortress fell, the Koopas sounded the alarms, yet for some reason, the party grew. Wario left a little earlier, so did Donkey Kong, leaving Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to ambush the main castle, with a sack full of power-ups they wisely packed. There were more traps, more guards, and no power-ups other than what they had. It was almost as if they had some sort of map imprinted into their heads. Sure, they've went through his castles before, but never this easily. But he had to make himself presentable.

As soon as they busted down the door, he sat there on his throne. "I have to say, I'm impressed, really, I am." He said, keeping a calm demeanor. "You have proven time and time again that you are not a force to be trifled with, but I have something you'll really enjoy. Behold!" Bowser said as he stood straight up and held out a large staff. "On my attempts to take over the universe, I have come face to face with what the religious types know as a god. A bit weird, but that's besides the point. While you were partying it out, I had taken some of the most powerful things and cobbled them together to form this baby! Now, enough taking. Prepare to-" Suddenly, the ground began shaking as the staff turned to dust.

"(What have you done, Bowser!?)" Yoshi asked. Although all they can say is "Yoshi", you can still understand them as if it was perfect English. "(Thanks to you, another catastrophe is going to happen!)" Mario and Luigi facepalmed at the green dinosaur. He was a bit paranoid of Bowser, ever since his parents were turned to eggs when he was a child.

"Well, don't look at me, I haven't even activated it yet." Bowser said as the surrounding area began to grow brighter. With a flash of light, they were no longer in the familiar volcanic castle, yet in some sort of courtroom with Peach, Wario, and Donkey Kong. The ape looked in confusion around these surroundings.

"Argh, what did I eat?" Wario complained as he looked around and rubbed his belly. "And why is a hot- OW!" Wario was slapped by Peach, who knew exactly what he was gonna say. “What was that for!?”

"Don't even flatter yourself." Peach said before glaring at Bowser's direction. "And neither should you!"

"(But there's one question left, where are we?)" Yoshi asked as they all looked around.

"You're on trail." a male-sounding voice said. A voice all-too familiar to Bowser.

"Q!" he said, looking at a robed figure who looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"You know him?" Peach asked.

"In the flesh." Q said. "My, my, Bowsie. That's quite the show you've put on was dazzling." the Q being looked at the other six. "I can't believe that all seven Star Children are in the same room together. It's a rare treat!" Q laughed as everyone gasped. “Yes, gasp, you all house these great stars of power, but there’s a reason I came here.”

"(And that is?)" Yoshi asked.

"Yabba dabba do, back to the stone age with you!" Q said as a laugh came from the people in the jury, all of which were dressed in torn-up clothing. “Seriously, a dinosaur? How backwater is this world, anyway, am I right?” The crowd laughed again.

“Hey! Listen up, Q-for brains! I may not be the nicest, but at least I treat my enemies with respect!” Bowser said as he attempted to shoot a fireball, but Q snapped his fingers and the sphere of energy vanished.

“Oh, Bowser, Bowser. All brawn, no brain, that’s your strategy.” Q said as the chair went back a bit. “But this time, I thought the Star Children would be more competent and presentable than this hodge-podge. Your battles, your castles, your armies, now I suppose your worried about your fish, too. You have so much power, but you choose to waste it on fights and bickering on how to divide the resources of your little world, as did your parents, and your distant ancestors fought over tribal god images.”

“Look, Q!” Bowser said, snarling. “I do not care if you’re a god, and I don’t care what our ancestors did, you have no right to barge in and pester with us!” The other Star Children looked at each other before nodding at each other.

“For once, I agree.” Peach said as Mario and Luigi nodded.

“Oh, what is this?” Q said. “You have done it just in time. The trial has started, and I will be watching you, all of you.” the Q said.

“Well what are you gonna do, hammer us to- OW!” Wario got hit in the head with a giant hammer, being squished cartoon-style. “Why did I say that?”

“Primitive Wario, always thinking in the box. This won’t be a traditional trial with the jury and the defendant, there is only the judge and the representatives, in this case, me and you seven in respective order.” Q said as he looked over all of them. “Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Bowser, you each have enough power to destroy an entire universe, yet you have so little thought.”

“(Are you calling us dumb?)” Yoshi asked.

“In a cosmic sort of way, yes. But the verdict will reveal itself.” Q said.

“That doesn’t make much sense.” Bowser said. He did not know who Q was, all he knew was that he was very annoying. “What’s your beef with us?”

“Beef? It’s not just beef, but something else.” Q said as he snapped his fingers. He was now in long white robes, and they were in a spaceship. They looked down at themselves to see that they were in matching uniforms with a strange insignia. “The wider cosmos awaited you, but why quit when something is at stake.” the Q being looked out in the distance.

“(Well, why did you choose us, anyway?)” Yoshi said.

“Good question. I have been studying you seven, and I found you to be very interesting and very powerful. Of course, I have studied many races through groups of people, the last group that I encountered lived in a spaceship just like this. A new age of exploration shall await you seven, and a new threat will arise. Be warned, Star Children. And with that, I bid you farewell for now.” The Q being snapped his fingers, and they were back in the Mushroom Kingdom, which was now set before Bowser’s invasion.

“So, now you know how I feel.” Bowser said, crossing his arms. “I don’t know or trust Q very well, but judging by what we’ve seen from him, I guess we will have something to deal with.”

“(I never thought I’d agree with Bowser here, but, Q seemed to be dead serious about what he said there.)” Yoshi said as he sat on a rock.

“Whoever he is, whatever he is, I’m certain that he might visit us again.” Peach said.

“I knew that day would happen, but I never thought that you all would be with me.” Bowser said as he drew on the soil with his claw before getting up. “I’m gonna go to my castle and process the whole thing. I’m done with evil for now.” The Koopa King walked away, putting a hand on his head as the other Star Children went back to their respective homes. The Koopa King feels scared. Truthfully, he was not scared before, but the Q being is powerful, even more so than he was. The only things he knew of that could surpass his power are the Pure Hearts, but they are all the way back at Flipside.

And he also knew that Q had a knowledge of space and time that seemed boundless. The King of the Koopas had a glimmer of thought that what Q said was true. He also said that he watched countless other races, so he knew he was not alone. “Did Rosalina encounter him?” Bowser thought aloud as he flashed back to the Princess of the Cosmos and the power she was capable of and how she had all those Lumas. Maybe Q had went to the Mushroom Kingdom before. He said that this won’t be a typical trial, and that he will be watching them, the thought that it already started was enough to make him nervous.


End file.
